


Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

by yoko_oh_no



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducktales Secret Santa 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoko_oh_no/pseuds/yoko_oh_no
Summary: Webby & Lena try to figure out what happened between Scrooge and Santa Claus.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

Christmas always fell on a cool, winter night. In Calisota, all of the snow that fell to the ground seemed strange almost. It was warm practically every day. This, however, was no issue for Webby. She had a way of making things so much more fun. Besides, she got to have a sleepover with Lena, her best friend in the whole world, on Christmas Eve this year.

The excitement of the warm feeling children tended to have on Christmas morning was bubbling up inside of Webby. She tried to explain to Lena how great Christmas was, but she couldn't quite get the words out properly. See, Lena never really had a Christmas to celebrate in the first place. After all of that time being held captive by Magica, it was hard for her to think of any families as if they were a good thing. She felt lucky that Webby's family had welcomed her in so nicely. She felt even luckier for Webby, though.

Christmas at McDuck Manor was a little bit different. Most kids would make extravagant Christmas cookies together of all sorts of varieties and leave them out for Santa Claus. This was absolutely not allowed. Nobody really knew what happened between Santa Claus and Scrooge McDuck, but Webby certainly wouldn't question in. She really was Scrooge's biggest fan. She was sure that there was a reason for his heavy vendetta.

Lena was less satisfied than Webby was with this, though. It was her first Christmas, but she wanted answers. Webby was sure to be alright with going on another mystery hunt with her. So when she asked, Webby agreed, of course.

The two bundled themselves up with all of the winter gear that they could find. Quietly leaving through the front door, they were free again. Going on adventures with Lena always seemed like something out of a dream. For one reason or another, Webby always felt this strange attachment to her. She loved having her as her dearest friend, but sometimes when Lena got a little close to her, she could feel her chest contract a bit. It was such a strange feeling. She never experienced that with anyone else that she knew. She often tried to put it into words in her journal, but words always seemed like they failed her with this particular subject.

If only she knew.

Scrooge was bound to have the secret stowed away somewhere. Webby was really good at figuring this sort of thing out. Though she only had a small inkling of where Scrooge would have hidden the details of this secret, she was still more than excited to look. Lena couldn't blame her. Solving mysteries with Webby was what the very foundation of their friendship was built off of.

The chilly air caused the two friends to stay close together, hanging on tightly to each other's sides. Slowly, they finished their trek through the snow. It seemed like an eternity trying to simply get across the yard when their feet sunk into the ground with every step. The shed was right there, though. Waiting for them to open it and explore.

They wouldn't find out about Santa Claus. They both knew that, though they did share an ounce of hope that they would figure something out. Scrooge had such an abundance of secrets. Finding this particular one out would be a challenge.

In a way, Lena felt that she could relate to Scrooge with his secret overload. From the beginning, she felt she had been hiding things from Webby. She had to hide that Magica was controlling everything that she was doing. While this was not her fault, it certainly felt like it added to her overly secretive habits. It was strange to think that shadows could have feelings. It was something that most people would not have considered. As days went by, though, Lena started to wonder more and more about the feelings she had towards her best friend in the whole world. Perhaps it was because Webby was the first one who treated her with humanity, for lack of a better word, but sometimes when they were around each other she felt this instantaneous rush of nerves fill her up. She pushed the feelings aside, but they were beginning to sting hanging around in the back of her mind.

As the two friends entered the shed, they began to look around at all of the strange artifacts surrounding them. There were maps that were marked up to the point where the map underneath of it was barely visible.

"Lena -- Look!" Webby called from one corner of the shed.

A torn up piece of paper. Half of a letter from Santa Claus. He was apologizing profusely in it, but it was unknown what it was about. The first half of the letter seemed like it was nowhere to be found.

"Pink, maybe we should just head out. I know I wanted the answer, but whatever it is seems kinda lame," she grabbed Webby's hand, ready to leave.

The feeling returned. The one that both of them shared about the steady nervousness. "Wait," Webby started.

They were alone. The conversation was not going to get interrupted. "Huh?"

"Sorry if this is out of nowhere, but sometimes when we touch I feel...funny."

Lena's eyes softened. She certainly felt funny, too. "Me too, Webs. Me too."

And the two returned to the warm interior of the mansion, holding hands. They were unsure if the blushing was coming from the newfound feelings or from the cool air surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi!! Secret Santa here! I hope you enjoy this gift. It was a lot of fun to write; I don't typically venture too far outside of Drakepad fics and it was a really good change. Happy holidays!!


End file.
